


Aint Nobody (Loves Me Better)

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Love [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny liked to come home with a cleaned house and dinner in the oven after a long, stressful day—which Gerard understood, that was okay, and he didn’t mind making sure Johnny was happy. After Johnny would come home from work, Gerard would let the dinner cook and grab a beer for Johnny to sip on as he waited. Everything had to be perfect for Johnny—even Gerard’s looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aint Nobody (Loves Me Better)

**Author's Note:**

> woo! it's finally done and out. so, i worked really hard on this and now, i miss my other stories. so surprise! heres a one-shot that i decided to make because i read a prompt and i tend to watch Law&Order: SVU all the time...  
> also, im so happy you guys love my stories and follow me on twitter! it means a lot to me (:

It had been a comfortable Tuesday as Gerard cleaned the house for his lover, he just felt in a better mood than yesterday because he knew their relationship was getting better, and Johnny had said that he’d get them counselor to talk through their problems. However, Johnny had been busy with work, which meant he hadn’t had time to call and set up an appointment, but Gerard knew that was okay, and eventually they’ll go see someone that’ll sort through their… _misunderstandings_ , as Johnny always said.

Gerard began humming a tune in his head as he washed the dishes and swept the kitchen, as well as loading the dishwasher, washer and dryer. Johnny liked to come home with a cleaned house and dinner in the oven after a long, stressful day—which Gerard understood, that was okay, and he didn’t mind making sure Johnny was happy. After Johnny would come home from work, Gerard would let the dinner cook and grab a beer for Johnny to sip on as he waited. Everything had to be perfect for Johnny—even Gerard’s looks.

Gerard looked around the house to make sure everything was in check—that everything was perfect—and overall, it was. Gerard had made sure he was clean and ready if Johnny wanted to go to bed with him, and he swept and cleaned everything twice—even the dishes once they were out of the dishwasher before he had put them away. Gerard had even set the table, the table cloth straight and dinner placements down, as well as cup mats.

Gerard let out a long sigh as he waited for dinner to be done and out of the oven. Gerard had fixed Johnny his favorite—meatloaf and the sides were his favorite veggies, corn and peas. It seemed everything was perfect, especially after last night where things had taken a turn to the bad, but it was Gerard’s fault that it had, and Gerard just wanted to make it up to Johnny as he didn’t want a repeat of last night. Last night, Gerard had gotten smacked around and pushed to the ground, his art supplies had been torn up and thrown out because he was being punished, and their fight had started over because Gerard had stayed in bed because he felt sick, but Johnny refused to believe him. It’s okay, though—everything’s perfect now, or at least Gerard hoped.

XXX

Gerard heard the door open as he pulled the dinner out of the oven, it was great timing and he smiled—he was proud of himself as everything was turning out perfect. The meatloaf was a perfect shade of brown and the veggies turned out perfect, and he looked over his shoulder at Johnny and sent him a smile.

“I fixed your favorite,” Gerard said with a smile as he saw Johnny smile as well and he pulled out a chair. “I was thinking that I should make it up for you since I acted awful last night, and I know how much meatloaf is your favorite. I also went to the market and got your favorite pack of beer, just for you. It’s in the fridge and it’s cold—just how you like it.”

“Baby, you’re so good to me,” Johnny muttered, standing up and getting into the fridge for his beer, and gave Gerard a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down, waiting to be served his dinner. “It smells good, too. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Johnny—thank you, very, very much,” Gerard said, blushed a bit as he pulled dishes out just for dinner. Gerard served Johnny first, as always, before serving himself, and sat down with a bottle of water. Gerard wasn’t allowed to drink, at all, and Johnny always said that was for his safety so he wouldn’t hurt himself if he got too drunk—he wasn’t even allowed a sip of beer even though they both know he wouldn’t get drunk, or even buzzed by it.

Gerard waited for Johnny to eat first, to tell him how it tasted, before he ate his dinner. Johnny looked at him as he took a bite of the meatloaf, and he hummed as he decided whether it was good, or not, but in the end he had said, “This is good, better than before, Baby. Did you use another recipe?”

“Yes, actually—my Mom suggested one over the phone, and I followed the directions and everything. I’m so glad that you like it,” Gerard said. “Maybe next time I’ll use it again, whenever it’s meatloaf night, or whenever you like.” Gerard had noticed that Johnny’s beer was low and he hurried and asked, “Would you like me to get you another beer?”

“Yes,” Johnny said as he watched Gerard get up from the table—leaving his untouched dinner that was probably getting cold—to take care of Johnny, grabbing a beer that he could so easily get himself, but Gerard insisted on serving him, and that was Gerard’s place—serving Johnny, no one else, not even himself unless told to.

“Here, I brought you two,” Gerard said as he handed both beers to Johnny and sat down to finally eat his dinner, even though it had gone a tad bit cold. It was okay, though, he could still eat it without complaints even though Johnny had a hot dinner, but Johnny was more important, though.

Half way through eating his dinner, Johnny had gotten up to wash his own dish. “Oh, thank you, Johnny—you didn’t have to do that, Baby,” Gerard said.

Johnny took Gerard’s dinner as well, and wrapped his arms around Gerard to whisper, “Let’s go to bed,” and dragged Gerard away from the table.

“Baby, I have to finish cleaning—” Gerard tried but was cut off by Johnny’s lips. Gerard had made the mistake of pulling away and walking away to only be dragged back, and slapped on the back of the head.

“You don’t tell me no,” Johnny seethed into Gerard’s ear, biting his earlobe, and pushed Gerard onto the table. “I pay for this house, I pay for your fucking clothes, and this is how you repay me?!” he screamed as he kept hitting Gerard over and over again.

“I’m sorry, please!” Gerard cried out. “I’m trying to please you, Johnny! I just want to make sure everything is in order before we go to bed, please—stop!”

“The house can wait,” Johnny said. “I want to fuck you after a long day of work!” Johnny started yanking Gerard’s clothes off and throwing them across the room.

“Please, don’t rape—” Gerard tried before being slapped and thrown the ground.

“ _Rape_?—You think it’s _rape_?!” Johnny screamed louder than before, kicking and punching Gerard in the stomach. Johnny’s steel toed boot dug into Gerard’s ribs, probably leaving massive bruises or a broken rib, again. “How do you think it’s _rape_?! I feed you, pay these fucking bills, I feed your fat ass, and I fucking buy your fucking art supplies for your fucking shitty work!”

Gerard rolled over, tears streaming down his face and left tear puddles on the floor as he shook, the tears and the sadness consuming him as he knew that nothing would make him feel better, and their relationship was going to get better either, and they would always be like this…Why does he stay with him, then? Why is he so drawn to keep their relationship going when it’s only one-sided?

“I’m leavin’—clean this shit up before I get home,” Johnny said, spitting onto Gerard’s face. Gerard watched as Johnny left the house, leaving him curled into a fetal position on their kitchen floor.

XXX

Gerard had the house cleaned once again, the blood, the tears, the spit—everything, and he even cleaned himself up. Gerard picked the phone up from it’s receiver and started to dial the number he knew by heart—Frank’s number. Frank had been the one to talk to when things got bad, and it was always once and awhile when it did.

At first, it had been a hotline, and eventually Frank had given him his personal number for when it had gotten bad and couldn’t wait to talk to Frank. Frank was nice, Frank was helpful, even when Gerard refused to listen to him and said that everything would end up better, but Frank knew deep down that it never would—one time he had voiced his opinion and Gerard hung up without any word. With shaky fingers, Gerard dialed the phone number and waited for Frank to answer.

 _“This is Frank—hi,”_ Frank said, as he seemed distracted which made Gerard feel bad. _“Gerard, is this you?”_

“Yes,” Gerard muttered. “You seem busy, I can leave you alone.”

 _“No—Gerard, no, I was just loading the dishwasher. It’s my lazy day, but I ended up getting bored and cleaning the house,”_ Frank chuckled. _“Now, what’s up?”_

“Johnny and I got bad again,” Gerard’s voice cracked as he had to tell Frank everything that happened, and Gerard didn’t know why he would go crawling to Frank for advice when he wouldn’t follow it through, but it was comforting to talk to someone who wasn’t calling him worthless or stupid, or telling him his art is stupid.

Gerard heard Frank sigh. _“Tell me what happened? Was it just like before?”_ Frank asked.

“No, no it wasn’t. It was much worse…” Gerard sighed before saying, “Can we meet up?”

 _“Meet up? Yeah, sure,”_ Frank said. _“Are you sure it’s safe, though? When did Johnny leave?”_

It went silent besides Gerard’s shaky breathing and deep sighs, but Frank had said Gerard’s name one more time before he heard Gerard yelp and something crash. Frank cursed at himself as he realized Johnny had gotten home, probably hearing Gerard on the phone. Fuck, this was not good.

Frank was about to hang up until he heard Johnny talk. “Who is this?” he grunted.

 _“Hi, I was wanted to talk to Gerard Way about a job interview_ ,” Frank lied, hoping that would get Gerard out of trouble.

“You never answered me. Who is this?”

 _“Sorry, Sir, this is Anthony from Wal-Mart—May I speak with Gerard Way?”_ Frank bit his lip as he prayed to god that Gerard would be safe tonight.

“Sorry, you called the wrong number,” Johnny said before hanging up the phone.

Johnny hung up and turned towards Gerard who had fallen to the floor because of the force of the blow to his head. Gerard started shaking as Johnny grabbed a handful of hair, dragging Gerard up onto his feet.

Gerard was just waiting for a blow to the face or head, but it never came, but in Johnny’s eyes was fire, and he wanted to kill Gerard, but he knew Johnny wouldn’t. To Johnny, Gerard was a sextoy—a play thing for only him, and whomever he invited over, although that has never happened before. Gerard prayed that would never happen, ever.

“What are you going to do to me?” Gerard whimpered, trying to get away from the strong grip in his hair. “Johnny, I just wanted to help with money! You can’t blame me, can you?”

“You wanted to get away from me, didn’t you?” Johnny asked, shaking Gerard a little bit.

“No! Of course not—I _love_ you, Johnny. I love you _so_ much. I’d do _anything_ for you!” Gerard cried, trying to get Johnny to believe him. Gerard didn’t love Johnny as much as he used to in their early relationship, now…he’s just _tolerating_ him. “I will do anything for you—I will…make it up to you.”

XXX

As soon as Gerard said he would do anything for Johnny, he had Gerard on his hands and knees as he fucked Gerard so unforgivingly. Gerard refused to accept any pleasure or pain from Johnny’s thrusts, and he knew how to block himself out of it all. This was rape—Gerard didn’t…He did, didn’t he? Gerard consented this time but he wanted to stop this. However, he couldn’t and knew that this would never end it—not permanently even if he did ask Johnny to stop. If Gerard did that, though, that’d piss Johnny off so much more than getting a call or not cleaning something, or getting sick.

“Oh, fuck—Baby, you feel so fuckin’ good. You got such a tight ass,” Johnny moaned, smacking Gerard’s meaty thigh, causing him to gasp and whimper at the pain.

As the pain got more intense, it took Gerard back to their first time together. Gerard had met Johnny when he just turned eighteen and Johnny was twenty-five, and they had met at Gerard’s birthday party. During Gerard’s party, Johnny had carried pizzas and groceries for them to the park table, and he stayed—like Gerard asked—and they hit it off really easy…but as soon as they started dating and discussing their sex life, and if Gerard would move in, it had gone to shit.

Gerard moved in with Johnny after a year of them being together. Johnny had been caring and considerate that Gerard didn’t have a job, but as promised, Gerard soon got one and would help out with the bills so he wouldn’t sit around a mooch money off of him as he went to college, which was easy and he was able to pay for college—since Johnny was also helping him. Johnny had seemed like the perfect boyfriend—he could help pay, give Gerard a house, was caring and waiting for when Gerard was ready to give him his body, and not once did Johnny force it when Gerard would back away or say no…

Not until after they had sex the first time.

Gerard started sobbing as he remembered his first time—it was awful, it was so painful. Gerard had given his body to someone he loved and trusted, and to have all that ripped away from him was awful, and he could never get over that no matter how much Johnny had said he was sorry or that he loves Gerard. Gerard tried so hard to forgive and forget but it became consistent. Johnny came home, expected dinner, sex, and bed, and maybe shower sex…there was nothing fun anymore…Gerard truly hated his life.

The first time Johnny had laid a hand on him that wasn’t playful, was when Gerard came home late and smelled like a bar because Gerard had taken Mikey to a bar for his twenty-first, and it wasn’t like Gerard got _drunk_ , but he was a bit buzzed. Johnny didn’t even give Gerard a chance to respond to Johnny’s questions. _Where were you? Why do you smell like a bar?_ To this day, Johnny hasn’t heard him out, and never will. That was also the last day Gerard had seen Mikey but that was also the day he talked to Frank.

After that, Johnny rarely let Gerard out of the house. Johnny made Gerard drop out of school and quit work.

Johnny finally finished and rolled them both over on their back, and he smiled at Gerard’s red face. Johnny huffed and got up to grab a cigarette, and that’s when Gerard realized he used to find this man attractive, but now not so much…it’s funny how a shitty personality can make a pretty face ugly.

 “Get up—we’re going to your Mom’s,” Johnny demanded at Gerard, snapping him back to reality once again.  Without a complaint, Gerard got up and went to shower.

XXX

 

Gerard’s Mom’s dogs barked and sniffed at his feet, he awkwardly smiled and hugged his Mom as he stepped into the house. It had been so long since he had been here; so long since he had smelled and been comforted by his Mom, now it was just a treat for him to see his family. It wasn’t like he was going to tell what happened between closed doors to his family. Gerard knew better…

“How are you doing?” Donna asked, kissing her son’s cheek and walking with him. “You’ve got to come over more, Baby. We miss you.”

“I’m fine, Ma—I’ve been busy, just…work, you know?” Gerard lied, forcing a smile. “How about you?—You and Dad good?”

“Yes, yes—Johnny, would you like anything to drink?” Donna asked, already heading to the kitchen to grab him something to drink. “We have juice, beer, water…?”

“Whatever is fine, Mrs. Way,” Johnny said and smiled, putting on his charm. Gerard cringed slightly, hating how he seemed to have two personalities. To others, he was this charming, attractive guy that was down-to-earth—that was the one Gerard fell in love with but, now, Gerard knew that was just a front. Johnny was a _monster_.

“Here—have a beer,” Donna handed him a beer and dragged them into the kitchen. “So, this is Gerard’s family—which I’m sure you’ve met before.”

“I’ve met some of you—hi,” Johnny said, greeting them all.

“Gerard, remember how I told you about my new co-worker, Linda?” Donna asked and Gerard nodded. “This is her and her son.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gerard and Johnny both said, shaking their hands. “I’m Gerard and this is Johnny.”

Gerard looked into Linda’s son’s eyes. There was something in her son’s eyes that Gerard couldn’t point out, but he was drawn to him. Something about him made Gerard want to hold his hand and never let go in fear of falling back to Johnny, but he seemed familiar—there was something about him and Gerard couldn’t place it.

“I’m Frank.”

“What,” Gerard said. No—this isn’t _his_ Frank, is it? No. _Fuck_ , his mind was going a mile a minute with different thoughts and questions he wanted to ask, but couldn’t. This was not good if this was his Frank. If Johnny found out, everything was going to shit—but Johnny didn’t know Frank’s real name, did he? On the phone, Frank had lied and said it was Anthony…Not Frank. But there were a lot of Frank’s; this couldn’t be his Frank, could it? _What if it was_? Would that mean Frank would tell his Mom everything?! He couldn’t—it was confidential, _wasn’t it_?!

“I’m Frank,” Frank said again and chuckled.

That was Frank’s laugh, it was warm and it made butterflies go into Gerard’s stomach—it made Gerard draw towards him, but he couldn’t—Johnny would flip. Johnny wouldn’t punish him at his Mom’s house, but as soon as they walked through their front door…Gerard couldn’t think about it—especially not here.

“I’m Gerard, but, uh, you just heard my Mom call me that,” Gerard said awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you,” Frank said.

 

Later that night, Johnny had gone to play poker with the others but Gerard stayed back as he didn’t know how to play that card game. Somehow, he ended up being in the same room with Frank and it was entirely awkward, and he didn’t know what to do—should he try and start a conversation or should he just leave it be, letting things be silent?

“Can I bum a smoke?” Gerard asked when they walked outside.

“Uh, yeah—here,” Frank said, handing Gerard one and smiled. “You seem familiar.”

“So do you,” Gerard said, lighting the cigarette as he tried not to think about how he knew Frank.

“You and Joey—”

“Johnny,” Gerard mumbled.

“Sorry—wait, _what_ did you say?” Frank said, almost dropping his cigarette but ended up catching it. “You—I know you!”

“Please be quiet,” Gerard pleaded with Frank. “Please, please—don’t let him hear you.”

“You’re _the_ Gerard? The one I talked to when—” Frank stopped himself when he noticed Gerard’s eyes begin to water.

“Yes.” Gerard nodded and let a few tears slip down his cheeks, the cigarette forgotten in his trembling hands. “You can’t tell anyone, though.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I would, but Mikey isn’t here. I told you about my brother, didn’t I?”

“He was here an hour before you came over,” Frank pointed out, starting to smoke again. “He said he had to go, though.”

“Did he say where?” Gerard asked. “Can I barrow your phone?”

“Don’t you have one?” Frank asked.

“No—Johnny won’t let me have one,” Gerard told him, grabbing Frank’s phone to text Mikey.

 _This is Gerard, where are you?_ Gerard texted.

“Why won’t he?” Frank took back his phone and put it in his pocket.

“I don’t know.” Gerard went quiet as he finished his cigarette. “I haven’t had one of these in so long.”

“How long has it been?” Frank asked out of curiosity.

“Well, about…five years, I guess. I’ve been with Johnny that long—we got together at—”

“Eighteen, you told me,” Frank said.

“Yeah, he won’t let  smoke or drink,” Gerard told Frank. “Uh, last time I drank was on Mikey’s twenty-first, so about a year or two ago. I lost track of time.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Of course, I do. Before Johnny came along, Mikey was my best friend,” Gerard said. “Mikey was there with me for everything, you know? I didn’t have many friends throughout high school but Mikey was there—everything. I can never repay him for everything he’s ever done for me. It’s been two years since I saw him, so yeah—I miss him.”

“I’m an only child so I wouldn’t know what that bond is like,” Frank told him. “I always figured that siblings fought or something, I don’t know.”

“We barely fought, honestly—we bickered time to time again, but that’s it. We were best friends, but since I had gotten with Johnny, everything went to shit. Everyone was telling me that Johnny was bad news that I shouldn’t be with him—there was something off about Johnny, people would say. I wasn’t listening to them. Obviously,” Gerard said. “If I could go back, I would.”

“How did you meet Johnny? You never told me that,” Frank asked.

“My eighteenth birthday party,” Gerard said. “My family came but Johnny had seen us carry a lot of things to the party so he offered to help, yknow? I thought he was nice and attractive, and we hit it off so easily, but I was naïve—I wouldn’t listen to anyone.”

“When did it change?” Frank stomped out his cigarette and turned to listen to Gerard better.

“Shortly after I moved in with him, so I was around nineteen? I’m twenty-four,” Gerard told him. “Why would he do this? What makes a person abuse another?”

“There are different reasons,” Frank said. “Some do it for the power—the _control_ over others, or they were abused themselves, or…they lack empathy.”

“Does it go for rape, too?”

“Yes, rape and abuse go hand-in-hand—especially with the control,” Frank explained. “Most likely, he was hurt or witnessed someone, but that doesn’t mean stay with him because of his past, Gerard. It only means that he should get help for himself, and you get out before he kills you.”

“He wouldn’t kill me, Frank,” Gerard scoffed. “He likes hurting me too much.”

“Did it start with hitting or was it verbal at first?”

“Well, he was caring at first but after I moved in he was…a bit demanding, and uh…then I let him take my virginity, and it…just, became sexual and physical? I guess.”

“Gerard, it’s only going to get worse. Why can’t you see that?” Frank asked. “If he’s gotten worse over the years, it’s going to get really bad. Worse than anytime you have ever called me.”

Gerard shook his head. “No. I know Johnny, he just—”

“If you say ‘he just pushes me around’, I swear to God, I will record our next conversation and replay it when you say this bullshit to me again.” Frank scowled, and Gerard knew he wasn’t kidding, so he shut up. “I know the signs. I’ve been an abuse hotline for three years, Gerard.”

“Every case is different,” Gerard pointed out.

“No, they’re really not.” Frank sighed angrily at Gerard’s bullshit. “I had one couple who fought constantly, and one day the girlfriend called me because her boyfriend hurt her so bad she ended up in the hospital. After she was out of the hospital, she went back with him—knowing full well, what was going to happen, but she _loved_ him. Two weeks later, he killed her.”

“I’m so sorry, Frank,” Gerard said softly.

“This is why you need to leave him,” Frank hissed, grabbing another cigarette and lit it. “You must realize, this is serious and if you want to get out, then you need to listen carefully, please. This isn’t a joke, it will get _worse_ —you must realize that, right? You want help, don’t you?”

“Johnny is smart!—He will know!” Gerard told him.

“You’re not listening.” Frank took another hit of his cigarette and said, “If you don’t want help, then why come to me?”

“It’s nice to have someone who won’t call you names or say how fat you are. It’s nice to trust someone when trusting was torn away from you years ago, and it’s nice to just listen to your voice so I know I’m not going insane,” Gerard said sadly. “It’s nice to know that someone can care despite being useless, a _whore_ , someone who is fucked up as me. You don’t sit there and laugh, Frank. It seems like you genuinely care about what happens to me.”

“You’re not useless or a whore, or fucked up. You just need help getting out of this shitty situation, and I want to help you. You can live with me until you get your feet back on the ground, okay? I will make sure you’re safe, that he won’t ever touch you again because I do care what happens to you.”

Before Gerard could thank or say anything to Frank, Johnny stepped out of the house and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist. “What are you two talking about?” Johnny asked a smirk on his face.

“Guitars and video games,” Frank said. “Do you play, Johnny?”

“No.” Johnny kissed Gerard’s head before saying, “We should be leaving, though.”

“Nice to me you, Gerard,” Frank said.

“You too,” Gerard said.

 

“Were you really talking about guitars?” Johnny asked as soon as they went home. Johnny stared at Gerard, searching for any lie.

“Yes, I told him about the time I tried playing Sweet Home Alabama—I told him that I suck at it,” Gerard lied right through his teeth, and hoped Johnny believe him. Luckily, Johnny did and smiled at Gerard.

“You did sound awful,” Johnny agreed.

XXX

The next few days, everything seemed tense, uncomfortable, and Gerard tried not to say the wrong thing to get himself hurt. Johnny would ask for this or that, so Gerard would go and get it to please Johnny. When Johnny demanded sex, Gerard didn’t want to but he had no other choice, and he knew that no matter what he said, Johnny would never listen.

However, the moment Gerard was being penetrated was when he lost it—something hurt, something didn’t feel right. “Johnny,” Gerard gasped out, the pain seemed to much—much more painful than any other time.

“Mm what, Baby?” Johnny moaned.

“Something doesn’t feel right! Please, stop!” Gerard said, trying to get out from underneath him, but Johnny had him pinned down and trapped. “Please, Johnny—something doesn’t feel right! Please, please, please.”

“Fuck, it’s because you’re so tight.” Johnny slammed into him, causing Gerard to let out a high pitch scream, the pain only got worse as Johnny pounded into him.

Gerard started crying, fighting to get out, but nothing was working, and he could feel himself breathing hard. Johnny had him on his stomach, his hands behind his back, and there wasn’t any about at yanking away that would make this act stop—Johnny wouldn’t listen to him that something was wrong, and Gerard felt sick to his stomach right now.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll break your arm,” Johnny growled into Gerard’s ear.

“Please, Johnny, something feels off! Please!” Gerard screamed out from the pain, he felt blood on his thighs and his arms complaining in the awkward bent position. “ _Please_!”

Gerard gasped as soon as he felt his arm go into excruciating pain and he knew it was broken, he screamed out. Johnny pulled out, his dick soft and he stormed out of the room, leaving Gerard hurt and alone. Gerard could hear Johnny talking about something, but Gerard couldn’t place it because he knew he was about to black out from the pain. It hurt so _badly_.

The next thing Gerard knew was the front door slammed closed, leaving Gerard alone in their house with blood on the sheets. Gerard whimpered, grabbing their bedside phone and started dialing 9-1-1, and then called Frank, but ended up leaving a message saying, _you’re right. I’m off to the hospital._ The ambulance carefully put him on the gurney and whisked him away to the hospital.

 

When he had gotten there, he had fallen asleep a couple times, and when he was in his own room, his arm in a cast, and…stitched in places, he was able to finally tell people what had happened, the doctor’s clipboard in his hand, waiting for Gerard’s statement as he dried his eyes, getting his throat cleared and loud.

“Mr. Way, would you care to tell me what happened?” the doctor asked. “There was bruising, tearing, and you have a broken arm.”

Gerard took a shaky breath in and nibbled on his bottom lip. “I was raped,” he admitted to the doctor.

The doctor nodded. “Who raped you?”

“My boyfriend,” Gerard whispered so softly that he was surprised the doctor could even hear him. “He raped me multiple times. It had only gotten worse.”

“Alright, I’m going to call in the authorities—they’ll do much more questioning. I’ll be back,” the doctor told him and then left, leaving Gerard alone and cold.

 

It seemed like forever before the police showed up, along with the doctor to explain the bruising and bleeding, the tearing and the stitches, and the broken arm. It made Gerard feel ashamed—that this was his fault for all the things Johnny did to him and that he should’ve left long before, but he used to love Johnny— _adored_ Johnny. Now, Gerard can’t even stand to be in the room with him, can’t stand to be touched in what he used to love. Now it’s loath.

“Hi, I’m Detective Carolina and this is my partner, Boyd,” Detective said.

“You must be Gerard,” Boyd said, shaking Gerard hand.

“Gerard, can you tell me what happened?” Carolina’s voice was so soft, so gentle that Gerard was drawn to it—it was like Frank’s. Gerard’s heart ached for Frank; he wanted to hold his hand, to be near—to talk to him, anything…he just wanted Frank.

“I was raped,” Gerard said sadly, looking away from them and covering almost his entire body.

“Who raped you?” she asked, writing down some information about him.

“My boyfriend, Johnny Miller,” Gerard said, the tears hit him immediately as he realized this would be a long process, that nothing would be the same anymore—that he probably would have to live with his parents again, at twenty-four. He didn’t have a college degree or job; he was basically useless without Johnny. It’s too late to go back, now.

“When did it happen?”

“Since four years ago, it happened every day.” Gerard choked on a sob as he told them everything—every intimate detail—about their relationship. They didn’t ask why he stayed even though he knew it was rape—somehow, they understood.

“Alright, Gerard, we’re going to go talk to our Captain and we’ll be right back. You have a friend waiting for you,” Boyd said, leaving the room with Carolina.

As soon as the detectives left, Frank walked in and Gerard knew that he had been crying. It hurt Gerard to know that he cared so much about Gerard, that he wanted to help Gerard to make sure he was okay—that he was better. Gerard’s stomach went crazy when he realized Frank cared for him, that he wanted to help.

“I would’ve been in here sooner, but the doctor and the detectives said I couldn’t,” Frank explained, his voice cracked as he looked at Gerard’s body. “What happened?”

“The usual, only it was worse this time,” Gerard told him and pointed to his arm in the cast. “He, uh, was raping me and snapped my arm when I told him that he had to stop because something wasn’t right.”

“He didn’t stab you or anything? No wounds?” Frank asked, looking over Gerard’s body himself.

“No wounds, Frankie—just a broken arm,” Gerard muttered.

“And a broken heart,” Frank whispered almost inaudible.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Frank sighed, looking at the door when it opened. The detectives walked in again and looked at Gerard, and then looked at Frank—asking him to leave silently, but Gerard knew he wasn’t going to do that at all.

“He can stay,” Gerard said, sending a sad smile to Frank.

“Alright, well, the doctor had sad there was no trace of fluids but with your statement, we might be able to start a case—if that’s what you want, then just make sure you’re ready for the show. It’s not easy, Gerard,” Carolina said. “It’s not what you see in those crime shows. It’s a long ride, a very long ride and very hard from what I hear. It’s all up to you.”

“What would happen to him if I didn’t press charges?” Gerard asked.

“Well, I’m not too sure,” Carolina said. “See, if you did press charges and with the rape kit, it _will_ put him away, but if you don’t, there’s nothing we can do.”

“Do I have time to think about it?”

“Of course you do,” Carolina said. “Do you have any family or friends you can stay with?”

“He can stay with me,” Frank spoke up.

“And you are?” Boyd said.

“Frank Iero,” Frank said. “I was the abuse hotline assistant, and then me and Gerard got closer as he called a lot more, so I gave him my phone number in case of emergencies. He trusts me.”

“Gerard, do you want to go to Frank’s?” Boyd asked.

“Yes.” Gerard sniffled and smiled at Frank.

Soon after, they had Gerard walking out of the hospital with Frank after rechecking his injuries. Frank’s house wasn’t too far but they both knew that Johnny wouldn’t find them again, and if he did—which Gerard hoped to whatever God there was that he didn’t—then he could call the police. Gerard felt a shiver run down his back as he thought about the possibility.

When they arrived at Frank’s house, Frank ushered them both inside. It took Gerard a few seconds before he told himself that he needed to go inside, that everything would be okay—that this was Frank, not Johnny. Frank rubbed his back and waited patiently before Gerard walked inside and sat down on the couch, and Frank brought him a drink.

“Thanks,” Gerard said, grimacing at the pain that shot up his back.

“No problem,” Frank told him.

They smiled at each other and got comfortable, and turned the TV on. Gerard turned and looked at Frank, and at that moment, he knew things were going to get better with Frank’s help. Frank wasn’t going to be another Johnny because of how he acted, and Gerard wasn’t naïve anymore—he wasn’t some teenage boy that was desperate for love. At this moment, he was content if they were just friends, but Frank drew him in. Gerard liked the closeness that came with Frank and all of their needs.

So, yeah, Gerard could get used to this. Gerard sighed and turned to watch the movie with Frank, and at that moment, he knew that his life was going to change for the better, and it was going to change with Frank.

After what seemed like years, he could finally say, “I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


End file.
